Wondering
by Annie Took
Summary: Lily and James have one last year to conjure up the love, and their best friends are beting them to it! Will they make it through without killing each other? Well you'll just have to read it to find out! Please read and review.


Wondering  
  
Chapter 1 New Beginnings  
  
"Lily dear wake up you need to get ready so you can catch the train!" I heard my mother yell at six o'clock in the morning on September 1st.  
  
That's me, Lillian Rose Evens I live with my parents, Kay and Lance Evens, my cousins, Jordan, Brady, and my sister, Petunia. My parents are the happiest people I know even when the house is in total chaos. My mother Kay is a wonderful woman of about 5'7''. She had beautiful auburn hair and dark green eyes. My father Lance is a sturdy 6 feet of a wonderful father. He has brown hair and deep brown eyes. They are the most wonderful parents a girl could ask for. My cousins came to live with us after their parent and their little sister were killed in a car accident five years ago. They look so much alike too. Jordan is a year younger that me but you wouldn't know it, he is almost as tall as daddy with frosted brown hair and hazel eyes. Brady is 10 years old now and looks just like his brother but without the frosted hair. They're both so fantastic, and they dislike my older sister Petunia as much as I do. My sister is a snob, to put it nicely. She has brown hair, blue eyes and an extremely long neck. There is really not much else to say about her.  
  
Alas my entire family are muggles, which means they have no magic in them whatsoever. I was born different though. I was born a witch! Everyone in my family thought I was just a little "of my rocker" until when I was 11 I received my letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Mum and Daddy were so proud, and so was everyone in my family, well with the exception of Petunia, she still thought I was a freak.  
  
Well now you have "met my family" so to speak, I really must get ready for the long journey back to Hogwarts with my best friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Annie Hallowell, and Kat Laurence. Sirius is a huge prankster, black hair and almost black eyes, and he had that look of a big, fun, dog. He is also an animagus, which mean he can turn into an animal at will, he turns into a big black dog, which is very fitting. Annie, Kat and I know that he, Peter and James are all animaguses, and that Remus is a werewolf, but they don't know that we know. Remus is the one that tries to keep the other guys in line, but ends up joining in instead. He has sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, and has been my boyfriend for two and a half months. Annie and Kat are my very best friends, Annie is a metamorphmagus so its hard to describe what she looks like, but she always deep, dark, blue eyes. Kat had clear blue eyes and short, fun, blonde hair. Oh yeah, and then there is James Potter whom I cannot stand! We have the same group of friends so we do all do things together, but he always manages to piss me off or something. He is just always so determined to embarrass me, I swear. Ever since fourth year I have despised him. I don't know why he was suddenly really mean to me then, he just started ignoring me and when he did talk to me it would either be something taunting or sarcastic.  
  
First day of fourth year  
  
"Hey James how was your summer?" I had asked him just like every other year.  
  
"Why should you care Evens." He spat "It's not like we're friends or anything"  
  
I was totally shocked by the out burst so I had asked Remus what was bugging him. He had no idea and told me to ask Sirius. So I went and found him and asked him why James was so pissed of at me. He said it was something to do with "that Amos Diggory bloke", but when James had told him about it he hadn't really been listing to him, typical Sirius. I never figured it out so I let it go deciding that whatever it was wouldn't last.  
  
Boy was I wrong. I finally realized though, what Sirius was talking about, I had dated Amos in third year for a while but it was never anything serious. I talked to Annie and Kat about it, and they said he was jealous! Yeah right! James Potter, Gryffindor seeker, prefect, and my (now ex) best friend was jealous of Amos Diggory, I repeat Yeah right!  
  
You are probably tired of hearing about my extremely sorry love life and I am finish packing and ready to go back to a normal life, in other words Hogwarts.  
  
Upon going through the barrier to platform 9 ¾ I ran through the sea of students and parent towards my to best friends in the entire world, Annie Hallowell and Kat Lawrence. "Oh Annie, Kat I missed you guys so much!" I squealed hugged them tight, and we began talking, unaware of the two seventeen year old boys coming up behind me. "Sirius, Remus!" I screamed as the came up from behind and slapped my ass. (its not a big deal anymore since we've all know each other for so long) "Don't scare me like that" I scolded as I turned and hugged Sirius first, and then my boyfriend of two months, Remus Lupin. Only Annie, Kat, and Sirius know. I really didn't want Sirius to know but Annie told him anyway, those two have been together for what seems like forever, if forever was two and a half years.  
  
"I missed you." He whispered in my ear.  
  
"I missed you too hun." I said and kissed him on the cheek  
  
"Its been to long"  
  
"Oh you animal, its only been a week!" I said playfully.  
  
"We're still here." Sirius said with his arm wrapped around Annie.  
  
"Oh like you to are any better." Kat said. Remembering that she had broken up with her boyfriend I quickly separated from Remus and went to walk with her and Annie followed suit.  
  
We were the first to see a strong masculine figure with his back to us, since the boys had gone to harass one of the conductors. "He must be knew," Kat said with a look in her eyes that I knew only to well.  
  
"Hope he's a seventh year. Where do you think he's from?" asked Annie  
  
"Hey what about Sirius!" Kat said, and Annie shrugged knowing she was right "This one's mine."  
  
"There something strangely familiar about him though." I put in.  
  
"Oh how can you tell from the back?" both Annie and Kat chimed.  
  
"James my boy?" we heard from over near the train, and before any of us had time to be shocked a very tall and good looking James Potter turned around before us.  
  
"Yeah Padfoot, what do you..." he faltered when he turned around and staring at me. "I don't believe we've met miss." He said charmingly.  
  
I admit I have changed over the summer, but I haven't changed that much. During the summer Annie, Kat, and I started actually caring about the way we look, and we won a day at one of the most prestigious wizarding spas in England, so it all worked out pretty well. Annie and Kat don't look to different ,but I did decide to get a little extra stuff done. At the end of last year I had crooked teeth, and thick messy hair that I always had in one long braid at the base of my neck. I really wanted my teeth straitened and I had never gotten those "braces" that muggle kids get because they just looked so horrible, so I decided to ask the witch there if there was anything she could do about them and she straitened them right then and there. Annie originally only wanted to get highlights in her medium brown hair, but decided to dye it all black and then get red highlights. She is very outspoken and I guess you could call her a rebel. Kat, who had golden blonde hair went for the light blonde highlights and a trim. Did I mention that Annie cut 12 inches off her hair!? It used to be down to her knees but now it's about at her lower back!! I on the other hand had almost no say in what kind of hairstyle I got. My naturally long messy auburn hair was tamed and cut to the middle of my back. Plus they put chunky red highlights in it. Later we all go the full spa treatment and went out for dinner and a movie that night, a great girls day out. Now back to what I had to say to that appalling James Potter  
  
"Well Mr. Potter, I believe we have met." I said coolly, he looked confused, I always like confusing him.  
  
"I think I would have remembered a witch as beautiful as you, don't you think Moony?" he turned to see Remus glaring at him with his arms folded in front of him, and Sirius who was doubled over with laughter. "What's so funny, can't a guy show the new girl that not all us Brits are total dumb asses like you two."  
  
"Maybe this will ring a bell." I said as I started my imitation " 'Hey James how was your summer?' 'Why should you care Evens, it's not like we're friends.' Hmm does it ring any bells in that empty mind, Potter?"  
  
"Evens!" he yelled. "Lily Evens! It can't be you!"  
  
"What, I can't be that little bookworm you knew and stalked last year and the year before, and the year before, is that it?" he was making me mad now.  
  
"Calm down," Sirius started.  
  
"Both of you." Annie finished as they both stepped in front of us to keep me from killing him. They just stood in front of us for a moment until the train whistle blew and made us all jump.  
  
"Well come on Romeo, don't want to miss the train." Remus said sarcastically to James, but looking more at me.  
  
With that, me, Kat, Remus and a dumbfounded James started off towards the end of the train to the last empty compartment wile Annie and Sirius lagged behind us. 


End file.
